As is known from practice, switchgears of power distribution systems may be operated in sulfur hexafluoride.
Common electrical through connectors of land based containers containing the switchgear and the sulfur hexafluoride are not suitable for subsea operation.
In view of the above-described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that enables to provide a subsea power transmission system, while substantially avoiding or at least reducing one or more of the above-identified problems.